Change of Scenario
by kaayou
Summary: Who is this new kid? Whats she doing here? What mysteries is she hiding?  Rachel is the new kid with a passion for music and singing and her mysterious personalities have everyone glee clubbers on edge, particularly a Cherrios. First time so plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…so I wrote this out of boredom and in about like 15 minutes so there probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't know where this is going so tell me and give me some feedbacks please.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and all glee cast and merchandises belong to Ryan Murphy. I own nothing…except maybe this plot.**

* * *

Thunder flashing, wind howling, rain pouring down. Each killing a piece of life. Each fighting for dominancy. Control of the land is to control mankind. Their global war threatens its inhabitant.

Trees slam to the ground, each causing an earthquake with a magnitude that roars, instilling fear into life around it. Birds fled, tucking their broken, twisted wings behind them. Flowers close up their leaves, sleeping to never wake again. Squirrels, porcupines, lizards, ants, spiders. All seeking refugee in the hollow woods that echoes and fall like dominoes. Tigers, lions, bears. All clawing their ways through the gray maze, looking, searching, seeking, for land. A land that will take them, a land that will protect them, a land that will be a home to them. But search as they might, the noise continues on. Life cannot stop for them. Run as they might, they are chasing a life far too fast, far too dangerous for them. A life that can only belongs to man.

Across the vast ocean, where the wind blows and the trees dance, a single red house stands atop of the green land, looking over the soft, blue sea. The house stood with all its Georgian architecture power. The house has a ten foot tall window in the backyard, watching over the land, and if one looks closing, they can see a lonely shadow leaning against the window.

She wore red sweatpants, a black tank top and a red sport jacket. Her face show a reflection of someone who seen too much too fast. She could be no more than 15 yet, her eyes flooded with waves after waves of sadness. It appears as though she knows what's going on, on the other side, but how is that possible?

Signing, she turns away from the window and walks back into her kitchen. The kitchen is bare. In the front, a moving truck stood high and two men stood next to each other. One was a short white man with glasses and a kinder looking face and the other is a tall, muscular, black man with a more stoic face, but both men are gracing a smile on their face.

"Rachel! Are you ready? It's almost time to go!" Yell the shorter man.

"Coming!" The girl, who name is Rachel, answer them.

"Leroy, give the girl some time." Said the taller black man.

"But Hiram, if we don't go now, we'll be off schedule." Leroy whines to him while moving to the door. At the moment, Rachel walks out and smile shyly at them.

"Ready to go baby?" Hiram ask her gently and softly, as if afraid that speaking any louder while break her.

"Yes I am sir – I mean Hiram. Sorry." She apologize quietly while looking down at her feet.

"It's ok. I know how hard it is for you. Come on, its time to go before Leroy gets mad that we're behind his schedule."

As they got into the truck, Leroy starts the truck and pull out of the drive way. They made their way slowly to Lima, Ohio, where the Berry family will starts their beginning as a family.

* * *

**So what u think? Should I continue and how should I continue it? Feedbacks and comments are welcome and needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't get the point of this… I think everyone know that we, the authors own nothing relating to the series .**

* * *

"WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO" The medium size sign read and underneath the words are graffiti drawing and one of them said "Pucksaurus" above a semi-naked girl. Rachel cringes when they pass the not-so-welcoming sign.

"Don't worry about it Rachel. I've already research the town and although it looks bad, Lima is actually a very small, conservative place. I'm sure you'll fit right in." Leroy said gently and smiles at her though the mirror. The only answer he got was a tiny nod from his new daughter.

They continue riding in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before Leroy turns a corner and drove into a driveway.

"We're here!" He exclaim enthusiastically as they all got out of the car, Rachel being the slowest one. She slowly got out of the car as if it was a chore to do so. Rachel gazes upon the two story building with little to no interest in her eyes. Turning slowly, she walks to the trunk and pick up her suitcase from the ground, only to be stop by Hiram.

Smiling softly, he said, "I'll be taking this. Why don't you go look inside?"

Nodding, Rachel slowly made her way to the front door and into the living room. The wall is still bare but the cream color of the wall and the couches give off a homely feeling. On the left side is a staircase. Rachel made her way to the upstairs and was grace with three rooms. Each of the rooms had a design to signify the room. The one closest to her bore a picture of a gay couple holding hand, in which she guess that's Leroy and Hiram's room. Walking down the hallway, there were two rooms facing each other one had a gold star and the other is a picture of a question mark. Rachel took a while guess to say the gold star is her room and the other is the guest room.

She reaches out for the door knob on her room and opens the door. The wall of her room is a light, pale yellow. There was a queen size bed in the middle with cream sheetings. Facing the bed is a TV case and a 32" plasma screen TV. Next to that is a study desk with a laptop on it, right next to the window. On the other side is small walk in closet and an empty book case. There's also a bathroom in it since it's a master bedroom.

"Knock knock. How do you like your room? We can always change it if you want. We don't mind." Leroy call out softly from the doorway with Hiram agreeing with him by his side before carrying the suitcase into her room.

Shaking her head gently, Rachel replies, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"Don't thank us honey. We're glad to do so. Why don't you rest up and we'll order Chinese for dinner okay?"

"Thank you."

"What did I just tell you?" Leroy reply while playfully narrowing his eyes, "well, we'll be downstairs if you need us. I'll call you when dinner is ready." With that said that both walk out and close the door gently behind them.

Rachel took her suitcase and set it on her bed before starting to organize her cloths. In no time at all, dinner arrive and she was call down to eat Chow Mein and sweet and sour chicken with her new family. Dinner was quite with Leroy and Hiram doing most of the talking and her answering softly and quietly. It appears as though she's afraid of speaking too loud or too much.

When dinner was over, she began to walks upstairs but she stop when Hiram call out, "Honey, we're going to register you for school tomorrow at 10, so get a good nice rest, I know your tire from the drive."

"Ok."

Rachel went upstairs and continues to unpack. At about 10 PM she clean up, brush her teeth, and change into long sweatpants and an oversize T-Shirt before heading to bed.

**Next Morning – 9:00**

Rachel bolt straight up from her bed as she heard the alarm clock. She looks around wildly while her body shook in fear and sweats pouring down her face as she breath quickly. After about a minute or so, she manages to calm her racing heart down and turn off the alarm clock. Getting up, she did her morning routine and change into a pair of black skinny jeans that hugs her tightly and nicely. Next, she puts on a Lady Gaga T-shirt that also hugs her curves and shows it off. When she was done, she brushes her hair and walks downstairs.

"Hey honey! Glad to see you up and about! How was your night? Here, have some breakfast, we'll leave in about 15 minutes." Leroy greeted her excitedly with a huge smile plaster on his face as he place a dish if pancakes in front of her.

"Leroy, calm down. I'm sure you're excited, but you're scaring us with your hyper activeness. Good morning Rachel." Hiram tries to calm down and greeted her at the same time.

"Thank you."

"I'm beginning to think that 'thank you' and 'ok' are the only word in your vocabulary." Leroy joke with her and she only smile softly before digging into her breakfast.

"How is it? And don't say 'ok'."

"It's great, thank – "

"Don't finish that. Seriously baby, stop thanking us."

"Sor - "

"Rachel." Hiram pointy said.

After they finish their breakfast, they each put the dishes in the sink for Leroy to wash while Hiram drove Rachel to register for school.

**At William McKinley HS**

"We're here, let's go."

It just so happen that they came during passing period and as father and daughter walk though the hall, the students all stop what they were doing and watch. It was as if a celebrity is walking through.

"Mr. Figgin (?), the Berry is here." The sectary said though the intercom.

"Ah, yes. Please send them in."

"He said you can come in, so this way please." She took them to his office and opens the door, "Here you are."

There's a mysterious boy with a Mohawk in the room.

"Welcome, I'm the principal and this is Noah Puckerman. While I talk to your dad, would you like Mr. Puckerman to show you around campus Rachel?" He ask Rachel without even looking at Puck.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Puck yells out in outrage.

"It's either showing this young lady around campus or cleaning all the bathrooms for a whole week. Personally, I think the first choice is the better one."

"Fine! Let's go." Puck all but scream as he stalk out the door fuming.

"Don't worry about him, he's a total gentleman at heart." Principle Figgins said while smiling encouragingly at Rachel and Hiram.

"Ok, come back here when he's done showing you around ok?"

"Okay."

Rachel walks out the door to see Puck waiting for her. Luckily, passing period was over. She smile at him shyly as he smirk and led her away. They didn't even get a foot away when they heard Figgins yell, "Show her the school Puckerman, not your secret place!"

"Damn." Puck mutters silently before turning to Rachel, "So tell me about yourself beautiful."

Inwardly, Rachel was shock. This person standing in front of her look like someone live for sex and someone who call girls sexy not beautiful, but she decided to entertain him and play around a bit. Placing her arm around his waist, she said slyly, "I'm love bananas and I'm an expert at eating them if that's what you want to know."

Chocking on air, Puck whip his head around so fast that he could have gotten a whiplash. Just as he was about to resort, three cheerleaders walk out of the bathroom and came face to face with them

One of them look stunning.

* * *

**I dont know what to make this. Should it be faberry, pezberry, or pieberry (Brit and Rach) also should Noah fall for her too? ah! all suggestion are welcome, because as i've said, i dont know where imma take this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Reply** (I'll try to do this every chapter):

**JackyKay**: Interestingly enough, not many go for Faberry. Haha would u still love it if its not Pezberry? :D thanks for the review and ur interest in this fic btw!

**Mumu15**: Really? Thanks for the compliment, i didn't think about the imagery, haha i was just writing out of boredom, but i'm glad u enjoy it. Thx for the review.

**You Hear But You Don't Listen**: Before i start, love the username ^^ lol i will try to add Perverted Noah in the very near future. Thx for the review.

**Dani Mars**: of course i dont mind you saying and suggesting! I love Pieberry, i think they'll be cute together with Santana's jealousy and all that drama haha. thank you for the review.

**Marinka4**: So either Pezberry or Faberry is good? i will certainly keep that in mind and thx for the review btw.

**Kikky:** I know right? theres so little of Piebery out there! i think they look really cute together. I love your long review and dont worry, Rachel's life will be uncover in the upcoming chapters...after i figure out how her past will be...cuz as i've said i got nothing. ^^ thx for the long review.

**IxHeartxGlee**: Your welcome and thx for reviewing! is there a certain thing u wanna see in this fic? i would love ur input ^_^

**Merryn Lefay**: I agree wholeheartedly! thx for the review also.

**Disclaimer**: Same as everyone else…own nothing.

**BTW, i still haven't decided the main pairing. I know for a fact that Noah and Rachel will just be friends in the upcoming chapters, put i still dont know who Rachel should end up with, so plz keep suggesting. Faberry, Pezberry, or Pieberry? I think what i'll do until i decided for a fact is that i'll pair Rachel with each one of them for a while, or maybe just flirt around with all three and see how good it is. Is that good? **

* * *

The three Cheerios stood in front of Puck and Rachel. The shorter of the blond stood in the front with her soft, slender arms cross over her chest with a tight smile on her face. Slightly behind her, on her right is a taller blond bearing a wide smile on her face and looking ready to jump them. Next to the taller blond is a brunette; she walk happen to be linking pinky with the taller blond. She is the shortest of them all but also looks like the meanest of them. She wore a sneer on her face when came face to face with Rachel and Puck.

All three cheerios wore the exact same outfit and all had their hair up in a tight ponytail.

"The hell Puck?" The brunette girl sneer at him with her eyes narrowing at the girl standing next to him. To Rachel, she looks like a hungry predator ready to strike its prey, in this case Rachel.

"It was between showing her around campus or cleaning the bathrooms for a whole week. Why aren't you guys in class anyway?" Puck asks easily, not seeing what the big deal is.

Hearing that there's a new student, the tallest of the three happily bounce them and pull Rachel into a bone-crushing hug.

"B, I think she needs to breath and Puck, its call skipping." The shorter blond said gently with a small, soft smile on her face, although her eyes are still very much hardened.

"Opps, sorry," she said cheerily as she pulls away from Rachel before giving her a wide smile and introduces herself, "HI! I'm Brittany! Will you be my friend?"

"Um…sure. I'm Rachel by the way."

Putting on her puppy-dog pouting face, Brittany turns the other brunette and asks sweetly, "S, aren't you going to tell her your name?"

To anyone else, the question as ask innocently and with a lack-of-understanding; however, to Rachel, she could tell there's something beneath that tone. She could literally hear the gears tuning in Brittany's head. At this thought, she narrows her eyes only to be greeted with a smirk hidden behind a smile on Brittany's face.

Before she could have anytime to dwell on it, Santana growl before snapping out, "Santana Lopez. Don't mess with me Stubbles, I bite, hard."

"San" the taller blond warn, "Don't mind S, she's really nice once you understand her." Brittany then turns her gaze to the other blond and raises her eyebrow, waiting to her the introduction.

Signing, the last girl breath out, "Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you."

"Great, now that introductions are out of the way, lets go pretty girl." As he said that, he pulls her by the waist and walks past the three Cheerios. Before they got too far, Rachel suddenly halted, turn her head back, look at Santana's straight in the eyes and said, "I bite hard too, beside, the harder the better," with a smirk on her face before turning around and pulling Puck with her, leaving behind three stun cheerios.

"Huh, will you look at that." Santana voice out irritably, but one can hear the smile in her tone. Both the blonds know that she's intrigue by this new girl.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of her soon." Quinn said before walking away from the two not-so-secret lovebirds.

Extending her pinky to Brittany, who gladly took it, Santana smiles and began heading to the janitor's closet.

"S"

"Hm?"

"I wanna have sex with Rachel. Do you like her S?"

"I'm entertained by her, no one ever done that to me."

"So you think she want to make out with us?"

"I think she does." Santana ended that conversation by pulling Brittany into the closet and slamming the door close before pulling her into a heated kiss.

**Lunch Time**

"Do you have to go? Why not stay for lunch?" Puck ask her gently, a tone very different from his usual I-want-in-you-pants tone.

"I would love to, but I can't. Sorry." She answers back just as gently.

"It fine, when will you be going here?"

"I think on Monday. Ah…thanks for showing me around Noah, I'll see you then."

"Puck. Everyone call me Puck."

"Well, I'm not everyone am I now?" Rachel smile slyly at him before walking towards the main office. Puck chuckle a bit, shook his head then walk into the cafeteria.

"PUCK!" Someone scream out from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Satan. Brittany." Puck greet curtly.

"Hi Puck! Where's Rachel?" Brittany asks as she bounce her way to Puck with Santana trailing behind.

"She left," he was about to leave it as that, but seeing Brittany's pout and Santana's glare made him continue on, "but she'll be back on Monday."

"She better be. Lets go B." Santana snap at him.

Brittany wave to Puck and said, "Bye Puck!"

While Santana, Brittany, and Puck talk, Quinn was walking to her car when she saw Rachel heading out. The interesting thing is that she was alone. Interested in this, she decided to confront Rachel.

"Rachel!"

Hearing her name, she turns around to see Quinn making her way towards her.

"Hello Quinn. How may I be of service to you?"

"What? Never mind. Why are you by yourself?" Confusion was clearly seen on Quinn's face after Rachel as that.

"Oh, well the tour took longer than the talk so Hir – dad decided to wait in the car."

"I see. When will you be back?" She asks with just a hint of curiosity, but Rachel saw through that and can see just how interested she really is.

"I'm pretty sure it's Monday."

After hearing that, Quinn smiles a bit and awkwardly said, "Well, uh, see you then."

"Bye Quinn. Tell Santana I'll see her soon." Rachel winks at her then turns around and walks toward Hiram's car. As she was walking, her shirt lifts up a bit in the back revealing half of a big, long, horizontal scar with another scar, vertically crossing it.

Quinn's eyes widen and tears up at the sight. She saw it and can't help but thought, 'She never told us her last name.'

* * *

I would love if you readers review and give me some feedbacks thx!

Just in case you haven't read this at the beginning of the chap:

**BTW, i still haven't decided the main pairing. I know for a fact that Noah and Rachel will just be friends in the upcoming chapters, put i still dont know who Rachel should end up with, so plz keep suggesting. Faberry, Pezberry, or Pieberry? I think what i'll do until i decided for a fact is that i'll pair Rachel with each one of them for a while, or maybe just flirt around with all three and see how good it is. Is that good? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Reply:**

**You Hear But You Don't Listen**: Your Welcome, and thx for the review. Hope you enjoy this small chapter.

**ChocolateRosexo**: Mayby you'll see some Puckleberry or Faberry later one :D thx for the review.

**Dani Mars:** Of course, how can someone not love Brittany? She's too awesome not to ^^ Thx for the comment

**JackyKay**: Pezberry is awesome. I think they'll match cuz both are stubborn and have very out there kind of personality if you know what i mean hehe hope you like the chapter and thx for the review.

**FallingSlowly18:** Thx for liking the chap, and thx for the review :D

**Sinn: ** Maybe i will, maybe i wont it depends haha thx for the review

**marinka4**: Patient is virtue my friend. You'll learn about why she move when i figure out why... because at the current moment, i really dont know myself. I have a vague idea in my head but thats it, so i hoe you'll w8 ^^ thx for the review

**kikky**: Lol i'm leaning towards Pieberry too, haha i think you'll like this chap then ^^ and thx for ur long review, i love reading it

**Ms. Geek:** Personally, i dont like polls cuz then at the end, i have to stick with that pair, and i feel really restricted, because what if i dont want that pair, then i really can't write a good fic. Thx for ur feedback tho, and i love Pieberry too i think they look cute together, i can imagine it: Brit and Rach at a pond, Bit wants a duck and make Rach get one for her but she's complaining about the dirty water LOL thx for the review

**SiLVER: **I dont like Finchel, he's too tall for her. I have a friend who's like 6'7 and his girlfriend is 4'8, every time they kiss, he has to sit down or like bend down to the point of breaking his back . not kool. And no i'm not gay, if i have to classify myself, i'll say bi-curious

**WOW thx for all the awesome review ^^ sorry for the late (?) and short update but now that school i starting again, t'll be hard. I finish this yesterday, but my internet wasn't working so i couldn't update it but now its here! i'll try to update at least once a week till Christmas break get here. Hope you like the chap and please review or feedback, also suggestion would be great also. :D **

**Disclaimer**: I think ya'll know the thrift. Own nothing, it belong to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and his co-writers.

* * *

The week came and goes and before they knew it, it was Monday. Meaning they can see Rachel again. All four of them were excited for different reasons but they were all excited to see Rachel again.

For Puck, he never meet anyone who as cunning as her. She's nice and quite but there are times when she knows how to strike back. Take what happen with Santana for example. He never expects her to say what she said, shocker! Also, he was developing a mini, microscopic crush on her, not that he'll ever admit it. If anyone even suggests that, they'll be bathing in slushy everyday for the whole school year.

Brittany, besides wanting to make out with Rachel, also can't wait for her return. To anyone else, including Santana, she is just a ditzy, stereotypical blond cheerleader. The dumb one. The follower. The extra. However, after the event of that day, Brittany knows that Rachel somehow manage to see through that. Brittany knows that Rachel knows that this persona is just a mask, but how she manages to see through that is the question. I mean not even Santana can see through it, and they've been friends since forever! Brittany had a sneaky suspicion that something horrible must have happen to Rachel, it seem like the only logical reason on how she manage to see past the mask. Brittany knows the she needs to get to the bottom of this, after gaining her trust and friendship of course.

Santana, simply put, is intrigue by this new kid. A new kid who stood up to her even after her threat and her glare. No one had ever done that! She have kids running to the nearest bathroom with just a glare from her, yet this new girl show up and challenge her. She actually found someone who bites back, no pun intended. Unlike Brittany who wanted sex, she's looking at Rachel as a challenge. Quinn challenger her too, but with all seriousness, but this Rachel is willing to have fun while challenging her. Rachel, unlike Quinn, is not afraid to flirt and bark back all in the name of fun.

For Quinn, admittedly, she's not all that interested in Rachel. So there's a new kid who don't know who Santana is and is foolish enough to question her, is now on the list of person-I-want-to-have-sex-with for Brittany, and Puck wants in-her-pants. Big deal. That all change. It all change when she saw the scars. Oh God. She can't help but shiver every time she thought of that day. What the hell happens to her? Quinn doesn't know what happen, but she knows that there is no way someone can act like that after something so horrible to produce such scars. Now, she's interested, she's worry, and she's just a tad bit scare. She's scare that the reality will not fit in with her carefully constructed life, afraid of Rachel's history.

**School – 7:00 AM**

After Cheerios practice with one Coach Sylvester, the cheerios all head to the locker room to clean up and shower. On their way in, Brittany suddenly stops and look towards the parking lot on her right. Her lack of movement causes Santana to also stop and by extension, Quinn. Turning their head to look at what had cause Brittany's attention, and the three girls can see Rachel heading towards the school's main door. Suddenly, Brittany breaks into a wide smile and ran into the locker room, closely follow by Quinn and Santana.

It took about 15 minutes for all three of them to finish cleaning themselves up. 15 minutes is by far the record, and it was thanks to Rachel. They dress so fast that the other girls couldn't help but stare and question, 'why are they in such a rush?' By 7:20 AM, they were speed walking to the main office, suspecting that Rachel will be there to get her schedule. It didn't take them long since everyone in the hallway, which is not much, practically ran out of their way to make room for the three Cheerios.

"RACHEL!" Brittany yells and ran to the said girl. She pulls her into a bone-crushing hug before Rachel could even squeeze out a hello. When Brittany finally releaser her, she said a cheery "hello" to the three cheerios.

"Stubbles." Santana acknowledge as Quinn nodded her head in her direction.

"Ray Ray! I wanna see your classes!"

"Ray Ray?" ask a confuse Rachel.

Brittany look at her and clarify, "That's what imma call you, is that okay?"

"Whatever pleases you beautiful." Rachel resort back with a smile on her face. However, unknown to everyone else, except Brittany, she hid a smirk under it. Brittany narrows her eyes at the challenge.

Walking next to her, Brittany slips her hand over to Rachel's waist and pulls her in closer. Running her hands up and down Rachel's side, she whisper huskily, "I like being please."

Rachel whisper back in a tone that turns all three girls on, "Pleasing you will be my pleasure."

Rachel lean in and brush her lips against Brittany's before letting go of her and walking away, "Later."

* * *

**WOW thx for all the awesome review ^^ sorry for the late (?) and short update but now that school i starting again, t'll be hard. I finish this yesterday, but my internet wasn't working so i couldn't update it but now its here! i'll try to update at least once a week till Christmas break get here. Hope you like the chap and please review or feedback, also suggestion would be great also. :D **


End file.
